


Bohemian, He Says

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson refers to himself as "Bohemian." Holmes considers the matter. Based on <i>The Musgrave Ritual</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bohemian, He Says

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ sherlock60 comm, expanded to a 100-word drabble. The 60-word version is posted [**here**](http://sherlock60.livejournal.com/62565.html).

It amuses me to see Watson refer to himself as Bohemian in disposition. The truth of the matter is, I must say, somewhat different. 

John H. Watson, MD, late of Her Majesty's Army: soldier and surgeon. He is known far and wide as a gentleman of impeccable character, and it is a well-deserved reputation indeed. In fact, he is the very embodiment of the upstanding British citizen, entirely conventional... in most respects.

There _are_ , however, aspects of his life that are quite Bohemian, hidden aspects known only to me. Which is just as well. The citizenry would be thoroughly appalled.


End file.
